Hallowe'en
by Matsuyama
Summary: Nouveaux ! 2010 : Un nouveau genre de chimère hante les rues de Central. 2011 : Glutonny a envie d'une friandise.
1. 2008

_Disclamer_ : l'œuvre de FMA ne m'appartient pas.

Grand cru 2008.

UA.

* * *

Pour me venger du fait que cette année, je n'ai pas eu droit à mes vacances (au moins une semaine, c'est vraiment trop demandé ?) voici un petit OS écrit en une heure et demi sur le thème de Halloween. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Edward claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

"Et attention aux meubles !" cria une voix grave depuis le salon au rez-de-chaussée.

"J'fais c'que j'veux !" hurla-t-il en réponse.

Rien ne suivit, et il put aller se jeter sur son lit pour déverser sa rage sur l'oreiller.

Encore une fois, la même conversation venait bouleverser le quotidien de la famille Elric. Edward en avait marre. Marre de ses parents surprotecteurs qui ne le laissaient jamais rien faire seul. Il était au collège depuis deux ans, et ils persistaient à l'accompagner chaque matin et venir le chercher chaque soir ; ils connaissaient son emploi du temps par cœur, si bien que la seule façon de prendre l'air aurait été de sécher les cours, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure solution étant donné qu'ils seraient tout de suite avertis. Mais s'il n'y avait que l'école... Il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir avec ses amis, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir s'amuser dans la rue ; toujours l'un de ses parents le surveillait, que ce soit sa mère depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine quand il était dans le jardin, ou son père qui venait frapper régulièrement à sa porte pour être sûr qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Depuis plusieurs années, Edward demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de fêter Halloween avec ses amis ; les raisons variaient : "C'est ridicule pour ton âge." "Ton frère est trop jeune." "La nuit tombe vite, c'est trop dangereux." "On ne peut pas t'accompagner." Il y avait bien parfois cet ami de la famille, Roy Mustang, qui leur disait qu'à son âge, il était normal de vouloir passer de bons moments avec ses amis et que fêter Halloween était une distraction comme une autre. Il aurait bien sauté au cou de ce bâtard rien que pour ça. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre ses parents, abandonnant rapidement le sujet. Finalement, son poing dans la tronche, c'était pas plus mal. Bref...

Sauf que cette année, Russel et Winry lui avait proposé de les suivre à la fête donnée par un de leurs camarades de classe, dans une vieille bicoque où vivait un vieux bonhomme, qui devait supporter chaque année que les enfants viennent s'amuser chez lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était leur classe qui avait le privilège de la grande maison, parfaite pour un décor à faire peur. Edward avait accepté d'abord, avant de se souvenir de ses parents...

"C'est même pas la peine que je leur demande... Ils vont dire non, comme à chaque fois..."

"Mais on sera pas dans la rue, cette fois !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Enfin, dans la soirée, non. Mais au début, bien sûr, on ira à la chasse aux bonbons..."

"Donc, c'est pas la peine..."

Défaitiste au début, Edward avait fini par se laisser convaincre par ses deux amis. Cette année, il ferait la fête avec eux. Halloween, c'est pour les enfants, non ? Ses parents n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant...

Malheureusement, sa mère était tombée sur son déguisement. D'où la dispute de ce soir.

* * *

"J'y crois pas ! Elle a osé !" s'indigna Russel dans la cour.

"Mais tu lui as dit combien ça a coûté ?"

"Bah... c'était mon argent de poche. Papa m'a _calmement_ expliqué que c'était pour ma pomme..."

Winry avait les larmes aux yeux, les mains jointes devant son visage.

"On va trouvé une solution ! On va se cotiser pour t'en acheter un autre !"

"C'est pas la peine, Winry... C'est trop encombrant, ce genre de truc. Sa mère retombera dessus avant le 31..."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"Si tu t'en faisais un ?"

Edward recracha son jus de fruit.

"Ça va pas la tête ? Où t'as vu que j'étais couturière ?"

"Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour un costume... ! Il te suffit de vieux vêtements que tu _arranges_ un peu..."

"J'ai pas de peinture rouge..."

"Ça je peux t'en prêter. Quelques coups de ciseaux en plus et c'est bon !"

"Il va faire froid dehors..."

"T'auras qu'à être un zombie frileux."

"Je vais avoir l'air con."

"T'as qu'à pas chercher à me contredire ! De toute façon, tu peux rien vraiment essayer d'autres..."

"Mouais... T'as raison, je vais essayer ça... !"

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit en quête de son costume, fermant soigneusement sa porte à clé quand il le sortait pour travailler dessus. Russel lui avait prêté du rouge qu'il étala un peu partout, avant de donner de grands coups de lames dans la couleur. Il admira le résultat avec fierté :

"La victime sanglante d'un loup-garou ! J'espère que Winry ne ment pas quand elle dit qu'elle sait maquiller..."

* * *

"Edward ! Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ?"

Bizarrement, depuis la dispute, sa mère était beaucoup plus gentille quand elle s'adressait à lui. Il sortit du salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, d'où elle l'appelait.

"Tu peux tenir ton petit-frère, s'il-te-plaît ? Je suis débordée... !"

Elle lui tendit Alphonse, qui gazouillait dans son costume de lapin (en réalité il s'agissait de son pyjama), et il l'attrapa, calant sa tête dans le creux de son coude, comme il avait appris à le faire. Le petit blond fixa ses grands yeux dans les siens, et l'intensité de son regard mit Edward bientôt mal à l'aise...

"Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça à chaque fois... ?" marmonna-t-il.

Sa mère tourna légèrement la tête, avant de sourire et continuer sa recette.

"Tu es son frère. C'est normal qu'il cherche à avoir un contact avec toi. Tu devrais t'en occuper plus souvent..."

Pour la contredire, Alphonse se mit à pleurer et gesticuler, agitant les bras comme pour le frapper.

"Mamaaaan... !"

Trisha eut un regard inquiet, et se dépêcha de le récupérer.

"Hum... il doit être fatigué, je vais aller le coucher. Tu veux bien surveiller le ragoût ?"

Elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant Edward seul devant la gazinière. Quoi qu'elle en dise, il avait bien vu de la peur dans les yeux du bébé...

* * *

Le jour J était arrivé. Après la fin des cours, son père était venu le chercher, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas fait d'histoire pour une fois, faisant simplement signe à Winry et Russel qu'il les rejoindrait bientôt. Une fois le dîner passé, et enfermé dans sa chambre, il se changea rapidement, prit son déguisement qu'il mit dans un sac en papier décoré de citrouilles et chauves-souris, puis ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre ; il descendit lentement, accroché à la gouttière, puis fit sortit du jardin en passant par celui du voisin.

Il se retrouva donc dans la rue, le soir, sans que ses parents le sachent. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, et il se dirigea rapidement vers la maison de Winry, où elle et Russel l'attendaient. Elle avait un costume et un masque de démon, cachant son visage malgré ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient par derrière ; lui portait une épaisse fourrure brune, qui aurait pu être celle d'un loup-garou s'il n'avait pas le même masque que Winry. Russel l'accueillit d'un grand sourire :

"Te voilà ! Alors tu as réussi ?"

"Non, ce que tu vois est une projection de mon esprit."

"... ?"

"Évidemment que j'ai réussi, puisque je suis là ! Crétin !"

Après d'autres échanges de politesse, il enfila son costume et ils purent sortir.

* * *

La nuit était étoilée, malgré les lampadaires clignotant qui éclairaient les rues. Les trois enfants couraient le long des trottoirs, toquant à chaque maison pour crier : "Bêtises ou Friandises !" et remplissant leur sac de toutes sortes de confiseries.

Edward ne s'était jamais autant amuser de sa vie – considérant que c'était la première fois qu'il fêtait vraiment Halloween. Winry et Russel semblaient heureux pour lui, et la soirée passa...

"Dites-donc, vous trouvez pas qu'il y a moins de monde, tout à coup ?"

Edward s'arrêta devant une maison, faisant signe aux deux autres de l'imiter.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Y a plus personne... Pourquoi on est tous seuls, par ici ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là, la maison du vieux ?"

"Certains ! Continuons..."

* * *

Finalement, les lampadaires se firent moins nombreux à leur tour.

"Dites... J'aime pas ça..."

Ils stoppèrent près d'un arrêt de bus.

"Les gars... on s'est paumé, avouez-le..."

Russel fixait la route au loin, une expression concentrée au visage. Winry sourit simplement :

"On est bientôt arrivé... !"

Edward eut une moue sceptique, mais avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot, Russel cria :

"On y va !"

Et il courut, traversant la route, Winry à sa suite. Edward bougea à son route, mais au milieu de la route, un jet puissant de lumière l'aveugla : le camion fonçait sur lui.

* * *

Contre toute attente, aucun douleur ne vint. Edward, assis par terre, son sac de bonbons projeté plus loin, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il y avait toujours la lumière des phares du camion, mais devant se tenait une haute silhouette squelettique ; il plissa les yeux et se cacha d'une main pour mieux voir.

Un hoquet de terreur lui échappa.

La créature sourit, une large fente sans lèvre dévoilant ses crocs jaunis, et se pencha sur lui.

"Salut, bonhomme !"

Edward chercha à reculer ; des coups lui firent tourner la tête derrière lui : Winry et Russel sautillaient sur le bitume, tout excités. Malgré le brouillard dans sa tête, Edward remarqua tout de même un détail : comment les cheveux de Winry avaient-ils disparu, alors qu'il s'était lui-même moqué du fait qu'ils dépassaient de son masque ? et Russel semblait plus tordu, courbé vers l'avant... minute, il ne portait pas de gants dans son costume... d'où venaient ses pattes griffues ?

Il reporta son attention sur le squelette lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa le menton pour le tourner vers lui.

"Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends, Edward."

Le blond cligna des yeux. "Comment ça ?"

"Un jour, j'ai rendu service à tes parents. Je leur ai alors dit que le jour où tu seras en danger, je viendrai te sauver. Et je t'emmènerai."

"... quoi ?"

"J'étais sûr de ce qui arriverait. Ils voulaient tellement te protéger qu'ils ne t'ont même pas appris à regarder des deux cotés avant de traverser une route !"

La créature éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans la rue sombre. Winry et Russel rirent à leur tour.

Edward eut soudain le bon réflexe de se lever, et s'enfuit ; mais les deux démons qu'étaient devenus ses amis lui barrèrent le passage. Il grimaça sous la poigne du monstre quand il l'attrapa par le bras. Dans un éclat de lumière, il fut enveloppé de brouillard, et les quatre silhouettes disparurent.

Personne n'entendit le hurlement du garçon.

Aussitôt qu'ils constatèrent la disparition de leur fils, les parents d'Edward firent appel à la police local. Celle-ci mena d'actives recherches, qui se révélèrent vaines. Naturellement, ils conseillèrent d'aller interroger les amis d'Edward, Winry Rockbell et Russel Tringham. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de s'entendre répondre qu'il n'existait aucune famille dans le village portant ces noms...

* * *

31/10/2008  
1831mots


	2. 2009

Grand Cru 2009.

A participé au concours de fanfictions n°4 sur le forum de Shamballa Alchemist.

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWE'EN

* * *

Ce jour-là, Edward était de corvée, chargé de faire les commissions entre le laboratoire n°2 et le QG afin de transmettre de l'un à l'autre tous les documents urgents en cours qui allaient des rapports d'expérimentations aux factures du laboratoire, et il faisait ainsi l'aller-retour depuis qu'il était arrivé au QG le matin-même, rouspétant et maugréant contre ce bâtard de Colonel qui s'était bien foutu de lui avec cette soi-disant mission de haute importance alors qu'il ne faisait que jouer au facteur pour Môssieur le Bâtard parce que celui-ci avait tellement de travail en retard que toute l'équipe était obligée de bosser avec lui, et que personne ne pouvait donc remplir cette tache habituellement réservée à Havoc... Edward était donc de très mauvaise humeur, sans compter qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de déjeuner convenablement à la pause de midi (_convenablement_ ayant pour synonyme : une quantité faramineuse de nourriture avalée en un temps record alors que tout être humain normalement constitué se contentait largement du dixième ce que cette petite teigne blonde pouvait ingurgiter en un seul repas...) Il était donc évident qu'il serait naturellement curieux de savoir d'où venait cette odeur sucrée qui s'était mise à flotter dans les rues dès la fin de l'après-midi.

De manière générale, Edward n'aimait pas les enfants ; trop bruyants, trop incultes et ignares, trop inintéressants. Un peu comme lui quand il était petit. Quelle fut donc sa consternation d'apercevoir aussi tard dans la journée des dizaines de bambins courant dans les rues en criant, avec à peine quelques adultes pour les surveiller ; il faillit plusieurs fois entrer en collision avec un groupe de ces vauriens sur le trajet qu'il effectuait entre le laboratoire et le QG, mais, comme s'ils sentaient venir le danger, les marmots en question s'écartaient à chaque fois pour le contourner (grand bien leur prit). Il avait souvent les bras chargés, et il aurait certainement piquer une colère monstre si ces petits... monstres l'avaient bousculé. En parlant de monstres, il finit par remarquer que les mômes portaient de drôles de vêtements : un peu comme des costumes d'animaux extrêmement bizarres. Se prenant déjà assez la tête avec les commissions du Colonel, il ne s'y intéressa pas plus et continua son train-train jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Quand les dossiers se firent moins nombreux, il put constater que les enfants étaient toujours dehors à courir partout en criant ; il resta interloqué quelques instants, avant de se souvenir que les habitants de Central faisaient partie de ces gens qui pratiquaient encore certaines fêtes païennes. S'il se souvenait bien, cette nuit était l'une d'elles. Les enfants étaient effectivement déguisés en toutes sortes de... choses, et jouaient à se faire peur tout en dévorant des dizaines de friandises. Le mystère de l'étrange odeur était résolu. Et si Edward fut dépité, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se bâfrer lui aussi de bonbons, mais bien parce que la soirée s'annonçait longue, le Colonel ayant décidé que des heures supplémentaires ne lui seraient que profitables (mais pourquoi avait-il retenu son poing à ce moment-là, pourquoi ?).

Se détournant donc avec hargne de la vue de ces sucreries, il continua son chemin jusqu'au QG, où un nouveau dossier lui fut confié, et il repartit donc en direction du laboratoire. Il espérait vivement que le Lieutenant Hawkeye avait été suffisamment menaçante aujourd'hui pour que Havoc reprenne son rôle de facteur dès le lendemain : il ne supporterait pas de perdre une journée de plus à dépenser inutilement des calories en faisant ces aller-retours incessants (il faudrait bien qu'il débauche et rentre chez lui au bout d'un moment,... non ?) Quand il arriva au laboratoire, la secrétaire examina le dossier et lui demanda d'attendre que la personne à qui il était destiné soit libre pour aller lui remettre. Il s'assit donc dans le hall et attendit, profitant de ce répit inattendu pour souffler un peu. Son estomac criait famine, et il se demanda si le restaurant de l'hôtel serait encore ouvert lorsqu'il pourrait enfin rentrer...

Il attendit un certain temps, ce dont ses jambes pleines de crampes ne se plaignirent pas, jusqu'à ce que le laborantin vienne le voir ; il se leva pour lui remettre le dossier, et, voyant qu'on ne lui remettait rien en retour, s'apprêta à repartir vers le QG. Mais l'homme le rappela et lui demanda aimablement de le suivre un instant, ce qu'il fit, très ennuyé mais un peu curieux. Le type en blouse blanche le conduisit jusqu'à son espace de travail, refermant la porte après lui ; Ed jeta un oeil blasé sur les ustensiles disposés sur la longue table centrale, et se retourna vers l'homme en soupirant d'avance à l'ennui de la conversation à venir. Mais il plissa les yeux au son d'un déclic de serrure : l'homme en blouse faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui, son pantalon trop court révélant des chevilles osseuses ; son sourire affable dévoilait des dents d'un blanc artificiel, un peu trop pointues pour être elles-même naturelles... Et il venait de fermer la porte à clé.

Ed se surprit à reculer d'un pas. Ce sourire trop étincelant ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le type ne prononça pas un mot, souriant juste, et s'approcha de la table du laboratoire ; Ed ne se méfia pas, n'ayant vu que des fioles et tubes à essais : mais d'un mouvement brusque, l'homme leva soudainement un gros couteau de boucher, son sourire devenu digne de celui des pires psychopathes. Ed recula tandis que l'autre se mettait à rire doucement : un ricanement qui lui donnait la chair de poule ; il recula plus vite, mais l'autre accélérait en même temps, pour finalement se jeter sur lui. Ed l'évita d'un bond sur le côté, et se précipita sur la baie vitrée de la salle, la brisant et tombant dans l'herbe humide du dehors. Il se releva d'un bond alors que le cinglé s'était approché de la fenêtre en morceaux, et il se mit à courir, sans pour autant cesser d'entendre le ricanement pernicieux du psychopathe derrière lui. Il accéléra et ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'il prenait : l'important était de s'éloigner au plus vite et semer son agresseur. Il tourna brusquement à un coin de rue, renversant deux gosses au passage ; il remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'un avait des cheveux blancs, et l'autre une cape noire. Il espéra que le type qui le poursuivait ne ferait pas attention à eux...

Et puis, c'était quoi, ce type, d'abord ? Il le sortait d'où, son énorme couteau ? Ce n'était pas le genre de matériel utilisé dans un laboratoire de l'armée... ! Quoique... Après le fiasco du n°5, ce ne serait pas étonnant que le n°2 cache des meurtriers en puissance dont les militaires auraient ignoré l'existence... volontairement ou pas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi était-ce lui qu'on avait choisi pour faire le facteur ? Y avait-il un complot chez les supérieurs du Colonel, qui chercheraient à l'éliminer ? Non, c'était un peu trop parano, même pour lui. Ed chassa toutes ces réflexions de son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa course. Le ricanement du cinglé ne lui parvenait plus, aussi ralentit-il pour tenter de se repérer ; il ne reconnaissait rien de l'endroit où il était.

Depuis quand y avait-il des bois à Central... ?

Il tourna sur lui-même, franchement dépité à l'idée de s'être perdu avec un psychopathe à ses trousses et aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle direction se trouvait le QG. Il sursauta et se retourna d'un bond en entendant soudain le ricanement diabolique de ce sale type près de lui. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et aucune lumière de la ville ne lui parvenait ; il n'y avait guère que la lune qui diffusait une pâle lueur argentée perçant à travers la cime des arbres. Edward était aux aguets, attentif aux moindres bruits suspects : des craquements de branches, légers mais peu discrets, indiquaient manifestement que quelque chose se rapprochait de lui. Il tenta de s'échapper dans la direction opposée, mais partout où il allait, les bruits de pas l'entouraient, le cernant inexorablement... Le cœur battant la chamade, pas du tout rassuré de cette situation douteuse, Ed scruta l'obscurité avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'il commençait vraiment à paniquer. Combien étaient-ils, bordel ? Le ricanement se rapprochait aussi, plus fort, plus distinct ; pourtant, il semblait venir de toutes les directions, l'encerclant sans qu'il comprenne où se cachait ce sale type exactement. La respiration de plus en plus rapide, Ed reprit contenance et se mit en position de combat, près de claquer dans ses mains au moindre mouvement autour de lui.

Un nuage passa devant la lune, plongeant le bois déjà sombre dans le noir absolu. Les bruits cessèrent. Quand les rayons lunaires réapparurent, Edward eut un sursaut d'effroi. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour...

"Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà... !"

Les trois homonculus l'encerclaient bel et bien, avec un sourire mauvais ou une mine indifférente, mais tous visiblement décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper facilement. Edward raffermit sa position, prêt à en découdre si nécessaire. Devant lui se tenait Envy, l'androgyne qui l'avait attaqué dans le laboratoire n°5... À sa droite, la dénommée Lust, et il entendait derrière lui le gros, là, qui ne la quittait jamais, Gluttony... Il serra les dents à l'idée des insultes qui risquaient de fuser à son encontre (ça faisait déjà 3fois qu'il se faisait traiter de... _minus_, il allait lui faire payer à ce palmier en jupe !) Il demanda calmement où était passé le psychopathe à sa poursuite. Envy lui lança un drôle de regard et répliqua avec un sourire en coin qu'ils l'avaient suivi alors qu'il courait comme un dératé avec seulement des gosses derrière lui (mais s'il parlait d'un des gosses, alors le "psychopathe" en question était sûrement retourné à ses bonbons !). Edward grimaça sous la moquerie tandis que l'homonculus éclatait de rire, encore en train de dire des conneries sur sa taille et sur le fait qu'il avait bien raison d'être effrayé par ces petits monstres... Lust interrompit son élan d'hystérie pour le rappeler à l'ordre, à savoir : éliminer le Fullmetal.

"Hein ?"

Mais... elle avait dit elle-même qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer... C'était quoi, ce coup fourré ! Il voulut reculer d'un pas, mais le bruit du mouvement de Gluttony dans son dos l'en dissuada ; comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin... ! Envy se déplaça et fonça sur lui ; il l'évita en se jetant d'un bond sur le côté, mais les lances de Lust l'empêchèrent d'en profiter pour s'échapper, transperçant sa manche et le clouant momentanément au sol. Envy s'approcha avec un sourire sadique ; il voulut faire de l'alchimie pour contre-attaquer, mais l'androgyne lui écrasa le bras gauche à terre de son pied, lui arrachant un cri à la fois de douleur et de surprise. Envy le toisait d'un air totalement dément, un rictus amusé sur le visage ; Edward émit un grondement sourd, puis, avec le même sourire sadique que son adversaire, balança sa jambe de métal dans les parties de l'homonculus qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, la bouche ouverte sur un "o" inaudible. Le blond en profita pour se dégager et, claquant dans ses mains, créa un mur de pierre entre lui et les trois autres, puis se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Le son d'un cisaillement fendit l'air, accompagné du bruit de chute des morceaux du mur indiquant que Lust devait les avoir débarrassés de l'obstacle. Il continua de courir aussi vite que possible, persuadé que s'il sortait de ce bois, il retrouverait la ville, puis le QG ; Mustang l'aiderait à foutre une raclée à ces monstres, et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Cette journée avait été pourrie du début à la fin... ! Il avait vraiment hâte de se coucher une bonne fois pour toute...

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, il percuta alors brutalement Envy ; il se serait écroulé en arrière si l'homonculus ne lui avait pas attrapé le poignet, l'enserrant dans une prise inflexible. Ed tenta bien de se dégager, mais il lui maintenait le bras élevé, l'empêchant de pratiquer son alchimie ou même d'avoir un peu d'élan pour lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Saleté de monstre... ! Envy déclara d'un ton doucereux :

"Certes, on doit te tuer... Mais ton sale coup va se payer... !"

Sa poigne se raffermit durement, extirpant un cri au blond qui gesticula de plus belle ; il allait à nouveau recourir au coup de pied traître, mais une douleur fulgurante lui transperça soudain le corps.

Edward s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur : le creux de ses reins le brûlait atrocement, et un liquide chaud commença à s'écouler, imbibant sa chemise ; il voulut passer outre à la douleur, et se défendre et se dégager, mais il en fut incapable : Envy le lâcha en ricanant, et il s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon, effaré.

Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus.

Il ne les sentait plus du tout. Tout le bas de son corps était devenu inexistant, insensible et inutile. Malgré la terreur dévorante qui lui retournait les entrailles, il eut encore la force d'essayer de se redresser ; il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça... ! Merde, il ne pouvait simplement pas _mourir_... ! Envy lui écrasa le ventre en y posant son pied et fit peser tout son poids, souriant largement à l'entente du gémissement du blond. Son sang se répandait lentement sous lui, lui engourdissant les sens, brouillant sa vue ; le ricanement revint, perçant dans le brouillard que devenait son esprit, et la panique le gagna de toute part ; à travers sa vision brumeuse, il vit Envy s'écarter, soulageant son estomac endolori, et une autre silhouette approcher lentement. Les dents anormalement blanches de l'homme en blouse se révélèrent en un sourire carnassier ; au niveau de sa cuisse, le couteau brillant envoyait des éclats de lune dans les yeux du blond.

Ed tenta de claquer des mains, mais son bras gauche fut violemment précipité au sol par les molaires affamées de Gluttony, qui mâchouilla la chair sans se préoccuper des hurlements de l'alchimiste... Le tueur pencha vers lui son sourire malsain, tandis que la douleur dans ses reins s'amplifiait, et que l'homonculus continuait de lui secouer le bras : ...

"FULLMETAL !"

Il eut un sursaut digne d'un électrochoc.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu travailles ? Pas étonnant que tu provoques des catastrophes si tu t'endors à chaque mission ! Je ne t'ai pas fait jouer au facteur toute la journée pour que tu roupilles à ton aise au lieu de m'apporter les dossiers urgents... !"

Mustang était furieux après lui, et lui secouait le bras sans ménagement pour le réveiller ; sa position assise était des plus inconfortables : le bas de son dos était en feu, et ses jambes toutes engourdies... L'éclat lumineux de la chaîne en argent qui retenait la montre du Colonel dansait devant ses yeux...

Edward poussa un long soupir en se redressant, grimaçant pour son pauvre dos, et se leva pour marcher un peu. Mustang continuait de le sermonner, agitant le dossier sous son nez.

Un rêve... un putain de rêve à cause de cette putain de journée, à cause de ... bâtard de Colonel...

Il ne fit même pas attention aux propos de Mustang qui semblait véritablement furieux.

"C'est bon, c'est bon..."

"Ah ! Ça y est, monsieur se réveille ? Quelle irresponsabilité, je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de te confier cette mission, j'aurai dû savoir qu'un gamin immature comme toi ne ferait rien de bon... !"

Oh ? Et on ne parle plus du reste de la journée à courir pour satisfaire les caprices de Môssieur ? Évidemment, le Colonel avait ce qu'on appelait une "mémoire sélective", et Ed aurait bien fait le ménage dans le cerveau de son supérieur à coup d'alchimie s'il en avait eu le culot... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme.

"Ah, voilà justement le Professeur, tu pourras lui présenter tes excuses... !" lança Mustang.

Ed se tourna vers le nouveau venu, et resta pétrifié.

Terrorisé, les yeux écarquillés et incapable de bouger, il ne put que regarder le scientifique engager la conversation avec le Colonel, tout sourire.

Un sourire anormalement étincelant...

* * *

31/10/2009  
2725 mots


	3. 2010

Grand cru 2010

A participé au concours de fanfictions n°1 du forum Phœnix Fictions, sur le thème de Hallowe'en. Dans un souci d'anonymat, je n'ai pas donc pas pu le poster l'année dernière. Mais je compense par le fait que cette année, vous en avez deux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Nouveau Mal.

* * *

"Le rapport d'investigation sur le laboratoire clandestin découvert dans un entrepôt de l'ancienne gare du quartier Est vous attend au bureau."

Deux militaires, dans leur uniforme bleu, avançaient rapidement à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital de Central City.

"Des nouvelles sur notre fugitif ?"

La jeune femme, derrière son supérieur, feuilleta dans les papiers qu'elle tenait, expliquant en même temps :

"C'est un ancien alchimiste d'État, renvoyé après quinze ans de service sous prétexte que la façon dont il menait ses recherches était trop controversée. En réalité, le gouvernement a fermé les yeux sur ses pratiques pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que des civils soient impliqués."

L'homme agita négligemment la main pour chasser le médecin qui marchait vers eux.

"Et pour le Fullmetal ?"

"Il a été retrouvé apparemment sain et sauf, mais les médecins préfèrent le garder quelques jours..."

La porte blanche s'ouvrit, et le Colonel Mustang entra dans la petite chambre, sa subordonnée juste derrière lui. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la fine silhouette allongée dans l'unique lit de la pièce. À son côté, l'énorme armure d'Alphonse Elric se leva pour le saluer.

"Bonjour Alphonse. Comment va-t-il ?"

"Bonjour Colonel, bonjour Lieutenant Hawkeye. Les docteurs disent qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller..."

"Bien. Nous allons attendre."

Le Colonel marcha tranquillement vers la fenêtre tout en gardant un œil sur le garçon inconscient dont la tête seule dépassait des draps blancs, tandis que le Lieutenant Hawkeye se postait devant la porte pour empêcher quiconque de les déranger. Le Fullmetal était après tout le témoin direct de cette affaire, et ne devait être entendu que par son supérieur d'abord, puis les militaires chargés de l'enquête ensuite. Il était probable que le garçon soit assigné au QG jusqu'à l'arrestation de l'alchimiste en fuite.

Poussant un soupir, elle remarqua qu'Alphonse se retenait difficilement de leur poser des questions sur ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Quoi de plus normal, personne n'avait du prendre la peine de le tenir au courant. Nonchalamment, elle commença à résumer l'affaire ; le Colonel lui jeta un discret coup d'œil réprobateur, et Alphonse resta suspendu à ses lèvres jusqu'à la fin de son explication, après quoi le silence retomba.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Fullmetal se décida à ouvrir les yeux, remuant faiblement sous les draps. Le Colonel fut près de lui dans la seconde, et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se réveille. Ses yeux papillonnèrent d'abord un instant, puis il sembla reconnaître l'endroit où il était, et son regard se fixa enfin sur le Colonel, encore groggy et embué de sommeil.

"Edward ! Tu te réveilles enfin..."

Dans la voix soulagée d'Alphonse perçait un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et le Colonel fit discrètement signe au Lieutenant de l'éloigner de la chambre, laquelle s'exécuta aussitôt, inventant un prétexte quelconque. Étonnamment, le cadet Elric accepta de la suivre sans rechigner, sans doute avec l'espoir d'obtenir plus de détails de la part de la jeune femme au sujet de cette affaire.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le Fullmetal, encore en train de se réveiller.

"Hm... Colonel ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

"Tu es à l'hôpital de la caserne, nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient dans le laboratoire du fou qui t'a enlevé. D'abord, comment te sens-tu ? Ensuite, si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans les détails..."

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, mais il se força à rester calme. Le garçon venait à peine de se réveiller, il était inutile et malvenu de le brusquer avec ses questions. Mais lorsque Edward se décida à lui répondre, ce fut une nouvelle surprise :

"Enlevé ?"

Le Colonel passa une main lasse sur son visage, se demandant s'il arriverait à boucler ce dossier un jour.

"Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu souffres d'amnésie post-traumatique, j'aurais du mal à te croire..."

"… De quoi vous parlez ? Quel traumatisme ?"

"Bien... Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?" reprit le Colonel dans un long soupir.

Sous le regard impatient de son supérieur, Edward se mit à réfléchir.

"Je... venais de quitter le QG... je suis allé à la bibliothèque rejoindre Alphonse, on devait se retrouver avant de rentrer à l'hôtel... et puis on est rentré. On a discuté pendant que je mangeais au restaurant de l'hôtel, puis on est remonté... et je me suis couché..."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite quoi ?"

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

"Je me réveille ici..."

Le Colonel soupira d'impatience encore une fois.

"Tu n'as donc aucun souvenir d'avoir été enlevé ? De l'endroit où tu étais retenu ? Alphonse nous a téléphoné la nuit de ta disparition, tu t'étais volatilisé. Nous avons retrouvé ta trace trois jours plus tard, juste avant de découvrir la cachette de cet alchimiste. Tu étais dans son laboratoire. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?"

Edward le fixait avec des yeux ronds, la stupeur se lisant sur son visage, remplacée rapidement par la peur.

"T... Trois jours ? Mais je... J'ai pas l'impression de m'être réveillé... Quoique je me sente très fatigué... Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Avec cette histoire, tu m'as obligé à annuler trois rendez-vous, alors oui, je suis sûr !"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel devant la fausse indignation du Colonel, mais leur inquiétude respective restait pesante face à son absence de souvenir sur cet enlèvement.

"Bon..." décida finalement le Colonel. "Les médecins veulent te garder en observation, tu vas donc pouvoir te reposer. Essaie de réfléchir, le moindre indice pourrait nous aider à attraper ce fou furieux. Par chance, tout porte à croire qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de débuter ses expériences sur toi..."

Cette remarque provoqua un frisson, réprimé sans succès, chez l'adolescent. Le Colonel lui tapota le bras comme en signe de réconfort, puis annonça qu'il retournait à son bureau au QG, et le laissa seul dans la chambre.

Il rejoignit son Lieutenant dans le couloir, autorisant Alphonse à retourner auprès de son frère. Alors qu'il marchait rapidement pour quitter l'hôpital, il eut l'impression que sa subordonné tentait d'attirer son attention ; il ralentit le pas et la questionna. À sa grande stupeur, elle contredit sa dernière impression :

"Alphonse m'a annoncé qu'Edward avait été débarrassé de ses automails. Son bras et sa jambe sont à nouveau de chair et d'os."

"Pourquoi Edward ne m'en a-t-il rien dit ?" s'offusqua le Colonel une fois le choc passé.

"Il vient de se réveiller, peut-être ne s'en est-il pas encore rendu compte..." le tempéra Hawkeye. "Mais c'est sûrement le cas maintenant." termina-t-elle, jetant un œil vers la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu la grande armure d'Alphonse.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"De toute évidence, Edward ne s'en est pas sorti totalement indemne..." réfléchit le Colonel.

Hawkeye s'étonna de cette remarque : "N'est-ce pas une bonne chose pour lui ?"

"Certes. Mais cet alchimiste est dangereux, et s'il a eu le temps de commencer ses expériences, qui sait jusqu'où il a pu aller ?" Le Colonel réfléchit encore un instant, puis tourna son regard vers la jeune femme :

"Restez ici, Lieutenant," ordonna-t-il tout en s'emparant de la chemise cartonnée, contenant le dossier, qu'elle portait. "Assurez-vous qu'il ne sorte pas avant d'être rétabli. Il est possible qu'on s'aperçoive d'autres changements dans les jours qui viennent. Si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi immédiatement."

"À vos ordres, mon Colonel !" offrit Hawkeye dans un garde-à-vous parfait.

Elle fit demi-tour vers la chambre du Fullmetal, tandis que le Colonel Mustang retournait au QG.

Dans l'après-midi, il reçut un appel du Lieutenant Hawkeye lui assurant que tout allait bien à l'hôpital, bien qu'Edward soit quelque peu inquiet de la façon dont leur alchimiste en fuite lui avait rendu ses membres de chair, mais la bonne humeur d'Alphonse l'empêchait de trop réfléchir à la question. Elle lui affirma qu'elle resterait jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit autorisé à sortir, et qu'elle ne rappellerait qu'en cas de problème.

Il put donc se concentrer sur les recherches en cours, et examiner attentivement les cercles de transmutation retrouvés dans le laboratoire, se demandant quels autres effets ils pourraient avoir sur le Fullmetal, s'ils avaient été utilisés sur lui. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, attira son attention, à cause de sa forme inhabituelle et ses nombreuses arabesques ; il aurait pu le confondre avec une œuvre d'art somme toute banale s'il n'avait pas tout de suite reconnu un cercle alchimique.

Mais, par manque d'informations nouvelles, il dut se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, le soir venu, sans avoir beaucoup avancé dans ses recherches. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses hommes, un peu hypocritement puisque certains resteraient au bureau probablement toute la nuit, et quitta le QG.

Ce fut donc le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc qui répondit au second appel d'Hawkeye.

Il faisait froid ce soir-là, et la nuit était tombée un peu avant qu'il ne quitte le QG. Rentrer chez lui à pieds pouvait être agréable quand le temps s'y prêtait (au bras d'une jolie jeune femme, c'était encore mieux). Mais avec le froid de la saison, il n'avait aucune envie de traîner sur le chemin. Remontant le col de son manteau, il accéléra le pas. Il n'habitait pas très loin du QG, et entre chaque réverbère, l'éclatante pleine lune éclairait ses pas malgré les quelques nuages qui passaient parfois devant elle. En temps ordinaires, il aimait bien marcher la nuit ; s'il s'éloignait un peu du centre-ville, il pouvait observer le ciel nocturne et les milliers d'étoiles qui le remplissaient. Parfois, il observait avec intérêt les phases de la lune, et le mouvement des constellations, se disant qu'il était dommage que les lumières de la ville en gâche la contemplation. C'était reposant. Mais ce soir, il se sentait pas d'humeur rêveuse ; il était trop préoccupé par cette affaire, même si son inquiétude pour le Fullmetal avait été dissipée. Il eut une pensée de gratitude pour le Lieutenant, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Là, juste devant lui, se dressait une silhouette pour le moins inquiétante. Sa face était plongée dans l'ombre, un réverbère juste derrière elle, mais il pouvait parfaitement dire que cette silhouette n'était pas humaine. Elle était trapue, et plutôt petite : elle devait avoir une tête de moins que lui, mais sa corpulence la faisait paraître bien plus grosse et plus imposante ; un souffle erratique formait de fins nuages glacés devant elle, tout comme sa propre respiration semblait s'être bloquée ; il pouvait bien voir que son visage, même dans l'ombre, était celui d'un animal. Dans la lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule électrique, les contours de son corps se découpaient nettement, brusques et marqués, faisant ressortir la fourure hirsute et les griffes affûtées.

Roy resta interdit face à cette vision. Surpris. Puis, lorsque la créature amorça un mouvement vers lui, il retrouva son souffle et la panique l'envahit, le figeant sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle s'approcha, pas à pas, jusqu'à la lumière du réverbère suivant ; il la vit alors entièrement : ses babines retroussées sur des crocs saillants et horriblement pointus, et ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles acérées qui le fixaient avec envie. Avec dans le regard, une soif de sang. De _son_ sang.

Quand elle s'élança vers lui, la panique reflua et Roy eut le réflexe de s'écarter en sautant sur le côté.

"_C'est une chimère... !_" fut sa première pensée lucide alors qu'il se redressait ; la bête s'éloigna de lui dans son élan, mais fit aussitôt demi-tour pour le charger à nouveau. Roy esquiva du mieux qu'il put, tâchant de mettre de la distance entre lui et le monstre. D'aussi près, il pouvait voir, mieux que jamais, la lueur féroce de son regard et la langue rouge qui jaillissait entre les crocs avec l'intention évidente de faire de lui son repas de la nuit.

Il parvint à s'éloigner suffisamment pour avoir le temps de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de ses gants ; l'alchimie du feu serait certainement d'une grande aide face à la créature. Mais, alors qu'il continuait à courir et esquiver les attaques, un coup de griffes luisantes lui frôla le visage, déchirant le gant qu'il apprêtait à enfiler ; il ne dut qu'à ses excellents réflexes de garder ses mains intactes, et il roula au sol pour échapper aux crocs qui lui fonçaient dessus. Il se releva quelques mètres plus loin et reprit sa course. Cette... chimère, car cette chose ne pouvait qu'avoir été créée par alchimie, était peut-être rapide, mais ses gestes semblaient gauches, emprunts d'une certaine balourdise que compensaient sa gueule bien garnie et ses griffes tranchantes. Elle paraissait avoir plus d'endurance que lui, également. Roy s'essoufflait, mais parvint à extraire son deuxième gant de son manteau et à l'enfiler tout en restant hors d'atteinte. Dès lors, il ne prit pas la peine de viser et claqua des doigts en direction de la bête derrière lui. Il entendit l'explosion, et un glapissement effrayé, mais rien qui indiquât qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Les bruits des griffes sur les dalles de la grande rue lui assurèrent que le monstre était toujours à sa poursuite.

Il commençait à perdre du terrain, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, lorsque, en voulant bifurquer à une ruelle, il percuta violemment quelqu'un. D'abord pris de panique à l'idée d'une deuxième victime, il avisa ensuite l'uniforme bleu, et les quatre autres soldats devant lui ; il allait leur hurler de faire attention quand la créature lui sauta brusquement dessus.

Les crocs s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son bras, qu'il avait levé pour se protéger. Il sentit également les griffes déchirer son manteau, mais la douleur dans son bras était bien plus forte. Mais derrière son propre cri, il entendit ceux des soldats et les coups de feu ; la chimère le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait mordu.

Et alors qu'il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il perçut toutefois le terrible hurlement que poussa la bête, avant qu'un bruit de course ne l'informe qu'elle prenait la fuite. Il eut également conscience du sang qui coulait abondamment de la morsure, et du fait que son bras pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, avant de s'écrouler.

Il se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, veillée par Hawkeye. Il mit un moment à se souvenir des événements de la soirée, puis remarqua la fatigue évidente de son Lieutenant. La jeune femme avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, et sa voix était rauque quand elle parla.

Il eut d'abord du mal à comprendre. Puis le choc le laissa sans voix de longues minutes.

Elle lui expliqua qu'Edward avait disparu la veille, peu après la tombée de la nuit ; qu'elle avait entendu un bruit de lutte, et découvert la carcasse métallique d'Alphonse dans la chambre, l'armure totalement en morceaux, le sceau de sang brisé. Elle avait essayé de le contacter, mais seul Havoc avait répondu à cette heure du soir ; sous le choc et ne sachant pas où Edward avait pu partir, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter l'hôpital qu'une patrouille de nuit avait amené le Colonel en urgence, gravement blessé et couvert de sang. Elle avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour demander à lancer une recherche visant à retrouver le Fullmetal. C'était Havoc qui l'avait appelée, l'informant, peu après l'aube, que le corps du garçon avait été retrouvé dans le parc, non loin du QG et de la maison du Colonel.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lui tendit d'une main tremblante les photographies qui avaient été prises, à la découverte du corps, et par le médecin légiste. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, hébété, Roy avait contemplé les arabesques qui maculaient la moindre parcelle de peau du Fullmetal. Des lignes bleutées qui lui rappelèrent le cercle étrange découvert au laboratoire secret. Sans qu'il eut à parler, Hawkeye était sortie de sa chambre, le laissant à la solitude dont il avait besoin en cet instant.

Un mois avait passé. Roy avait quitté très rapidement l'hôpital, à peine quelques jours plus tard. Il était sorti avec un bras partiellement handicapé et une détermination plus forte que jamais à retrouver l'alchimiste qui s'en était pris à Edward. Les soldats en patrouille cette nuit-là avaient parlé du monstre, mais personne n'en avait retrouvé la moindre trace. Les recherches s'étaient donc concentrées sur le fugitif, et au bout d'un seul petit mois, grâce à l'acharnement du Colonel Mustang, il était à présent dos au mur. Face aux fusils qui allaient l'exécuter.

Le Président lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait dire un dernier mot, bien qu'il se soit déjà amplement exprimé lors du procès expéditif auquel il avait eu droit. Son discours était totalement dénué de raison aux yeux de tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu, Roy compris.

"Vous pouvez bien ordonner ma mort, mais mon œuvre ne disparaîtra pas avec moi ! Les générations futures se souviendront de mon nom ! Votre petit monde tranquille va disparaître complètement et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'en empêcher... !"

Les yeux révulsés, son image de fou se perdit dans les giclures de son sang, tandis que ses paroles se terminaient dans le bruit des coups de feu.

Roy frissonna en y repensant. Une bonne chose de faite. Affaire classée.

Il leva son verre à la lueur du soleil couchant, l'alcool ambré tournoyant doucement sous ses yeux. Il avait déjà trop bu, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Les frères Elrics avaient été enterrés dans leur village natal ; il se souvenait trop bien des pleurs et des cris de leur amie d'enfance. Elle l'avait chassé, lui et les autres militaires. Il n'avait pas osé retourner sur leur tombe depuis. Alors il regarda simplement la nuit tomber, et les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait.

Grognant, il poussa un long soupir en frottant les cicatrices de la morsure qui le démangeaient.

Aucune nouvelle du monstre qui l'avait attaqué. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une création de ce fou, mais il n'avait pas été retrouvé. Aucune mention d'une autre attaque non plus, il espérait que cette chose soit bel et bien morte de ses blessures.

Dans le ciel, la pleine lune éclairait doucement la ville qui s'endormait. Roy se redressa brusquement lorsque la douleur sourde dans son bras menaça de lui faire perdre connaissance ; il s'écroula dans un hurlement.

Et, lentement, là où les rayons de lune touchaient sa peau, une fine arabesque bleutée scintilla doucement.

* * *

3 062 mots.

**NdA :**

Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, c'est un remake de loup-garou, version "alchimique". J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Joyeux Hallowe'en !


	4. 2011

Grand cru 2011

Idée eue en septembre 2010, suite à une image... euh... que vous pouvez me demander de vous montrer, à condition de me le dire dans une review (et de me laisser une adresse mail où vous l'envoyer) ^-^ Histoire de cauchemarder jusqu'au bout de la nuit... !

Bonne lecture, et Joyeux Hallowe'en !

* * *

La vie d'homonculus de Gluttony était affolante de simplicité : il était fidèle à ceux qui étaient gentils avec lui, et ceux qui l'embêtaient, il les dévorait. La seule personne qui échappait à cette règle était son père, mais c'était son père, et il en avait peur. Alors il ne le mangeait pas. Et puis il y avait la famille.

Lust avait toujours été très gentille avec lui. Il avait le droit de la suivre, et même si souvent elle l'empêchait de manger quand il avait faim, il était très content de rester avec elle.

Pride n'était pas vraiment gentil, mais il lui faisait peur, un peu comme Père. Alors il l'évitait, parce qu'il ne lui donnait même pas envie de le manger.

Wrath était indifférent. Il lui donnait des ordres, mais le laissait manger quand il voulait, alors il l'aimait bien quand même. Et il était content de manger puisqu'il avait toujours faim.

Sloth, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment rencontré. Il n'était pas intéressant.

Avec Greed, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Père et les autres ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, et Greed n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui. Mais Pride et Père faisaient peur, alors quand ils disaient que Greed n'était pas gentil, il pensait que peut-être il aurait le droit de le manger la prochaine fois.

Et puis Envy. C'était vraiment très difficile avec Envy. Il était toujours méchant, et se moquait de lui. Ça lui faisait de la peine, et il ne pouvait pas le manger parce qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Mais en même temps, Envy lui disait souvent de manger plein de gens, et ça, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Envy était le seul à le laisser manger autant, alors il était content. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Envy était si méchant le reste du temps, mais c'était comme ça.

Alors ce jour-là, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Envy se comportait si bizarrement.

Ce jour-là, Père les avait rassemblés pour leur parler des sacrifices. Il ne saisissait pas tout ce dont il parlait, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne devait pas les manger. Et c'était pénible de devoir se retenir tout le temps alors qu'il avait si faim. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose, il mordillait son doigt, ça lui occupait les dents, parce que ça énervait Lust quand il demandait tout le temps quand est-ce qu'il pourrait manger. Elle n'était jamais méchante, mais s'entendre parler de régime lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Alors il se taisait, et Lust ne disait rien non plus.

Ce jour-là, Envy criait après Père, il semblait très en colère ; il ne comprenait pas comment Envy pouvait crier comme ça contre lui, parce que Père faisait vraiment très peur à cet instant. C'était désagréable. Et il n'aimait pas être mal à l'aise, parce que c'était une sensation bizarre, et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui faisait peur, et quand il avait peur, ça lui donnait encore plus faim. Et Lust lui disait toujours à ce moment-là de se calmer et qu'il mangerait plus tard, et c'était vraiment très très frustrant. Envy criait donc après Père, et Père faisait de plus en plus peur, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Pour éviter d'y penser, il mordit son doigt plus fort. Après tout, Père n'était pas fâché contre lui, donc il n'avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il entendait les bruits de voix sans les écouter, concentré sur le mouvement de ses dents. La voix de Pride lui fit mal. Il avait sursauté et s'était mordu plus fort sans faire exprès, et maintenant il avait mal. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, parce que maintenant, il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, et ça lui donnait encore plus faim. Puis Wrath avait parlé aussi, et Envy criait toujours, et puis tout-à-coup, Lust avait posé une main sur sa tête.

Il avait relevé les yeux : elle le regardait avec compassion, et il comprit qu'Envy avait dû lui dire quelque chose de méchant. Mais il n'avait pas écouté, alors il n'était pas triste, quoi qu'Envy ait pu dire. Et alors, il y avait eu un grand silence. Envy avait arrêté de crier, et tous les autres regardaient Père comme s'il allait prendre une décision. Il se demanda si Lust lui expliquerait tout quand ils seraient sortis. Il n'écoutait pas souvent ce que disait les autres, et les ordres de Père paraissaient bizarres. Alors Lust lui expliquait, et c'était si facile à comprendre qu'il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde avait besoin de discuter avant pendant tellement longtemps. Mais là, Père ne disait rien, et regardait simplement Envy, puis Wrath, puis encore Envy, et enfin il leur dit que la réunion était terminée.

Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, mais ce regard étrange qu'avait eu Père expliquait peut-être le comportement bizarre d'Envy. En tout cas, il ne l'avait plus insulté pendant plusieurs jours après cette réunion, il ne s'était plus moqué de lui, et il ne l'avait plus frappé non plus. Il lui parlait poliment, et même _gentiment_, et c'était peut-être encore plus étrange que l'attitude de Père ou de Wrath. Père faisait surveiller Envy, il le savait parce que, quand Envy lui parlait de temps en temps, il y avait toujours l'ombre de Pride aux alentours, et même s'il ne le voyait pas, il le sentait très bien, et il en avait peur. Et Wrath, il faisait des choses bizarres avec les militaires, il avait fait rassembler les alchimistes d'État et les gardait à Central sans que Lust ne lui explique pourquoi. Il n'avait pas le droit de manger ces alchimistes-là, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wrath les surveillait aussi. Mais peut-être que c'était juste une histoire de militaires, et que Wrath ne le soupçonnait pas de vouloir les manger. De toute façon, Père l'avait interdit, et Père lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il ose désobéir... Envy, donc, était vraiment trop bizarre, mais c'était un bon changement, décida-t-il finalement. C'était mieux que se faire insulter. La seule chose dommage, c'était qu'Envy semblait s'être calmé : il ne sortait plus tuer plein de gens, et donc, il ne lui disait plus d'en manger plein d'autres. C'était vraiment dommage. Il aurait préféré qu'Envy l'emmène encore manger tout plein d'humains tout en restant gentil. Oui, ç'aurait été bien mieux. Lust avait presque ri quand il lui avait dit.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Père les avait encore convoqués. C'était Wrath qui lui avait demandé, et il espéra qu'aucun militaire n'avait soudainement disparu, parce qu'il n'avait mangé personne, mais sûrement Wrath et Père ne le croiraient pas... Lust l'avait rassurée, elle leur dirait qu'il était resté avec elle et qu'il avait bien suivi son régime. Ça lui déplaisait qu'elle parle de régime, mais si c'était pour éviter la colère de Père, alors il voulait bien jouer le jeu. En plus, il avait tellement faim que ce ne serait pas difficile de faire semblant d'avoir faim. Il avait toujours faim de toute façon. Il se demandait si, dans ce cas, l'excuse du régime fonctionnerait, lorsque Père avait annoncé qu'un des sacrifices avait disparu. Gluttony savait bien qu'il n'avait pas touché aux alchimistes, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans les épaules : Père était effrayant, encore plus que d'habitude quand il était contrarié. Et là, il semblait vraiment très, très contrarié. Il se cacha derrière Lust, remarquant qu'elle aussi avait l'air mal à l'aise face à Père. Mais Père n'était pas en colère après eux. Il regardait plutôt Envy. Envy, lui, ne fit que hausser les épaules, et Gluttony se demanda bien pourquoi Père ne l'avait pas détruit tout de suite à ce geste. Mais Envy ne devait pas trop s'en soucier, il se contenta de dire qu'il ne savait pas où était leur précieux alchimiste, et qu'il n'était pas censé le surveiller de toute façon, et qu'il s'était sûrement encore mis dans les ennuis tout seul _comme un grand_. Puis Envy éclata de rire tout seul, comme s'il venait de faire une blague. Il n'avait pas compris, mais Père et Wrath semblaient trouver cela beaucoup moins drôle qu'Envy, et cela les mit encore plus en colère. Mais Envy répondait toujours la même chose, avec ce petit air ennuyé qu'il prenait souvent ces derniers temps, et finalement Père les laissa partir.

Il en fut plutôt rassuré, car il n'aimait pas voir Père dans cet état. Il était déjà mort, quelques fois, et il pensait sincèrement qu'il préférerait mourir encore plutôt que de faire face à Père quand il était en colère. Sans parler de Wrath, Wrath pouvait être gentil souvent, mais il faisait vraiment trop peur avec ses épées quand il s'énervait...

Et puis, le soir même, Envy était venu demander à Lust de le laisser l'emmener. "Le promener", avait-il dit. Envy pouvait bien l'emmener "promener" s'il voulait, du moment qu'il le laissait manger tous les gens qu'il voudrait. Lust dut plutôt se dire "s'il _ne_ laissait _pas_ manger" tous les gens qu'ils croiseraient. Elle donna sa permission à Envy. Il était curieux qu'Envy veuille lui parler sans Lust avec eux ; en général, il n'aimait pas passer son temps avec lui, sauf quand Lust était là pour lui dire de se taire à sa place. Mais là, il voulait que Gluttony le suive. Il avait une "_surprise_" pour lui, avait-il dit. Et Gluttony aimait bien les surprises.

Il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient faire vraiment plaisir à Gluttony. Un buffet à volonté suffisait en général à son bonheur ; on pouvait difficilement le rendre plus heureux qu'en le lâchant dans une foule à exterminer. Mais ça posait toujours plein de problèmes à Wrath pour expliquer les massacres, aux militaires et aux autres. Alors, le plus souvent, Gluttony se contentait des gentillesses de Lust, quand elle le consolait ou lui disait qu'il faisait du bon travail. Le bon travail étant généralement un bon massacre, ça lui faisait doublement plaisir, mais c'était rare. Manger, et Lust, c'était vraiment juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. Et Envy le savait bien.

Mais quand il avait découvert sa "surprise", il avait hésité. Pour sûr, ça lui aurait fait drôlement plaisir, s'il n'y avait pas eu les ordres de Père. Il regarda Envy, ses yeux ronds exprimant tout son doute ; cela fit rire Envy, qui lui demanda ironiquement si la _surprise_ ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle lui plaisait, mais s'il était obligé de simplement la regarder, ce n'était pas très gentil de la part d'Envy. Cette surprise était vraiment très agréable, mais...

"_Je n'ai pas le droit de le manger..._"

Envy ricana. Sa petite voix plaintive indiquait clairement à quel point il appréciait le cadeau. Il voulait en profiter, mais Père serait fâché, alors il ne devait pas, mais c'était tellement frustrant...

Il se dit que ce devait être une nouvelle méchanceté d'Envy, et que finalement, son comportement de ces derniers jours était trop étrange pour durer. Les larmes aux yeux et mordillant furieusement son doigt pour tromper la frustration, Gluttony continua de se plaindre, sans prendre garde aux tentatives d'Envy pour prendre la parole. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le frappe durement au sommet du crâne. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le frappe sur la tête, ça lui donnait la migraine, et seule une bonne fringale pouvait faire passer ses migraines, mais il ne pouvait pas manger la surprise d'Envy, et c'était tellement frustrant, en plus sa tête lui faisait mal maintenant...

"_Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?_"

Il se tut. Envy poussa un ostensible soupir de soulagement, puis lui attrapa les joues de ses deux mains pour lui tourner la tête vers la surprise.

C'était vraiment une très belle surprise. Une délicieuse odeur sucrée masquait celle, plus profonde, de sueur et de peur qui émanait de la peau dorée et luisante. Il parvenait également à entendre la mélodie de son souffle erratique, entravé par les bons soins d'Envy. De grosses chaînes la maintenaient docilement allongée à même le sol, les bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Le regard qu'elle leur lançait était rempli d'une colère qui contrastait avec ses frémissements de terreur. Ça avait l'air vraiment très appétissant...

"_Père t'a interdit de le manger, c'est vrai..._" continua Envy, le regard accroché à celui de leur victime."_Mais rien ne t'empêche de goûter... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_"

Un sourire sadique étira son visage, en même temps qu'un, plus timide et très gourmand, ornait celui de Gluttony. Le prisonnier émit un grondement sourd, les pupilles dilatées par l'horreur.

"_Hein, Fullmetal ?_"

* * *

Ça avait été drôle, de voir tous ces gens s'agiter autour du corps.

En blanc, les médecins, et les militaires en bleu.

Il s'était posté en hauteur, sur un toit, assez loin pour les humains en bas ne soient que des points de couleur. Il avait vu les points bleus devenir plus nombreux, puis s'éparpiller autour de l'hôpital, pendant que les blancs allaient et venaient à l'intérieur, cherchant à déplacer le corps sans oser le toucher.

C'est vrai qu'il était bien amoché. Il eut un rictus amusé : personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de l'avoir éliminé ; ce petit con était bel et bien vivant. Sans doute traumatisé pour le reste de sa vie, et avec quelques cicatrices en plus, mais vivant malgré tout.

Il étouffa un rire. Oh, ç'avait été jouissif. Et il s'était découvert en même temps un grand goût pour observer, plutôt que d'agir lui-même. C'était même, presque, plus agréable de regarder.

Il faudrait remettre ça un jour, pour voir...

"_Envy, j'ai faim..._" émit une voix plaintive derrière lui.

Il tourna à peine la tête pour lui répondre, sans lâcher la scène des yeux.

"_On va aller faire un tour hors de Central,_" annonça-t-il tranquillement. "_Tu pourras manger quelques péquenots..._"

Il ne le vit pas, mais il _sentit_ l'immense sourire du gros lard derrière lui.

"_C'est vrai ?_"

Il retint un soupir d'agacement. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'être gentil avec Glutonny, déjà ?

Ah oui. Il pouvait être vraiment utile...

"_Oui. Tu as fait du bon travail._"

Il poussa un long soupir, dépité cette fois. Voilà qu'il parlait comme la vieille, maintenant...

Derrière lui, Glutonny s'agita, s'extasiant déjà sur son futur repas. Devant lui, les points blancs avaient rentré le corps du Fullmetal. Il se redressa.

"_Reste là,_" ordonna-t-il au ventre-sur-pattes. "_Ne bouge pas et attends-moi. Quand je reviendrai, on ira manger._"

Avec une telle promesse, il était sûr de retrouver l'homonculus sur ce toit le mois prochain. Quoique, son estomac aurait sans doute raison de lui d'ici-là...

Mais il ne serait pas si long, de toute façon.

Arrivé près de l'hôpital, il prit l'apparence d'une jeune infirmière et s'introduisit à l'intérieur. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : tous s'agitaient dans tous les sens, les blancs et les bleus. Ils couraient partout et l'angoisse dans l'air était palpable.

Il inspira profondément. Sentir leur peur. Leur anxiété. Une fourmilière. Voilà ce à quoi ils ressemblaient en cet instant. Une fourmilière dans laquelle il avait donné un gigantesque coup de pied. Son geste passa inaperçu dans l'effervescence de l'instant, et il suivit le cortège qui escortait le nabot jusqu'au bloc opératoire.

Il fit la moue. Ils exagéraient, quand même : il ne l'avait pas _si_ amoché que ça...

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il eut l'extrême chance (il avait bien fini par le trouver, au milieu de tout ce bleu) d'entendre le rapport médical en compagnie du Colonel Flame en personne, ainsi que son équipe.

Et il eut toutes les peines du monde à garder un visage affecté tandis qu'il observait avec un plaisir croissant celui des militaires s'effondrer, devenir livide, puis verdâtre, le plus jeune éclata en sanglots, la femme s'était écroulée à même le sol, et le plus vieux finit par se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Et le Colonel, oh, c'était un véritable spectacle ! Voir se succéder l'horreur, le dégoût, la fureur puis la culpabilité. Rien que pour voir tout cela sur ce visage-là, ça en avait valu la peine. C'était encore mieux que lorsqu'il avait pressé la détente sur le si cher ami du Colonel. Il avait pleuré ce jour-là, et ç'avait été satisfaisant.

Mais cette fois, l'horreur et la culpabilité étaient si présentes, si intenses, c'était mille fois mieux. Ça valait vraiment la peine d'avoir désobéi...

Il faillit jurer qu'il allait s'écrouler comme la blonde, ou s'évanouir même. Mais il fut contrariant, comme à son habitude.

Il se contenta d'avoir l'air anéanti et coupable. Il pleura aussi, un peu. Mais c'était tout.

Alors il quitta la pièce, croisant au passage le visage concerné et livide du médecin, et chercha la chambre de sa victime. Il voulait voir, encore une fois. Il voulait voir ce que les docteurs, si fiers de leur science, avaient pu faire pour ce patient-là. Il espérait aperceoir quelque chose, mais il se doutait qu'ils l'auraient recouvert de bandages. Blanc, pour masquer le rouge.

Il fut agréablement contrarié, cette fois (il n'aimait pas avoir tord de toute façon) : il n'y avait que peu de blanc. La majorité des blessures étaient internes, après tout. Il esquissa un rictus satisfait, mais fut interrompu face à la bonne surprise qui l'accueillit : le gosse était réveillé.

Déjà...

Il s'attendit à une crise de panique (il avait un costume assez réussi, mais quand même).

Rien ne vint. Il ne le regarda même pas entrer. Le regard du Fullmetal était fixe.

Vide.

Il grimaça. Père n'allait pas être content... Wrath non plus.

Il sourit. Il pourrait toujours accuser Glutonny... Après tout, les preuves étaient plus qu'explicites.

Il quitta l'hôpital, non sans jeter un coup d'œil, en sortant, aux militaires toujours effondrés dans la pièce. Finalement, le Colonel n'était pas resté debout... Il en fut très heureux.

Tout était plus que parfait.

* * *

2 968 mots.

**NdA :**

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, j'ai essayé de mettre dans la tête de Glutonny (c'était le challenge de cet OS). Ç'a été très intéressant.  
Le POV d'Envy est déjà plus familier (du moins, j'ai eu moins de mal, faut croire que je suis psychopathe sur les bords).  
J'aurai voulu faire un POV d'Edward, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Trop gore, même pour moi... L'image donne un bon aperçu de ce qui s'est passé (je suis vraiment trop tordue pour ma propre santé mentale...).

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? C'est réussi, ou pas ? Est-ce que vous comprenez quand même un petit peu ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du POV de Glutonny ?

Dites-moi tout, tout, Dites-moi tout dans une review ! *tralala*

Joyeux Hallowe'en !


End file.
